1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system that is capable of reporting traffic control information and traffic jam information transmitted from the outside of the vehicle to the driver by voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation systems that display traffic information sent through an FM multiplex broadcast wave, a light beacon or a radio wave beacon on a display screen using graphics or text are known. Also known are navigation systems which, by setting a route from the current vehicle position to a destination, provide course guidance along the course at guide points such as intersections. In such navigation systems, if there is, for instance, a location where lane traffic control is being implemented, an access ramp is closed or the traffic is jammed on the route that has been set, it is desirable to report that information promptly by voice to the driver.